1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying and illumination, and in particular to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED).
2. The Related Arts
Ultraviolet light has a wide and prosperous application in industry and agricultural sectors and daily living. Since 1935 when the first high pressure mercury lamp was made available, ultraviolet has attracted significant attention of people. Before the fifties of the twentieth century, mercury lamps were the only available artificial ultraviolet source, but no practical use has been made. The advent of quartz glass, the maturity of packaging techniques, the development of electrical vacuum industry, and the improvement of ultraviolet spectrum techniques together bring about the stage of true and valuable application of ultraviolet. Besides the mercury lamps of the early days, various new ultraviolet sources were developed one after another in the end of the fifties of the twentieth century. They could be classified as mercury arc lamps, metal halide lamps, electrodeless lamps, xenon lamps, excimer ultraviolet lamps, and ultraviolet light-emitting diodes. Among the ultraviolet sources, the most commonly used one today is gaseous ultraviolet sources, but it has various deficiencies, including the primary ingredient showing serious toxicity, causing secondary pollution, component made therewith being hard to use, and being easily broken. In comparison with it, a newly developed ultraviolet organic light-emitting diode (UV-OLED) shows various advantages in respect of environmental conservation, low cost, being easy to make in large area, and being easy to integrate with flexible substrate and is considered potential replenishment for today's insufficiency of availability of ultraviolet sources.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is considered the next-generation displaying technology and has various advantages, including active illumination, being compact and light-weighted, and power saving and is now available for small-sized panels that are used in electronic devices, such as mobile phone and MP3.
Heretofore, no OLED is available for functioning as both a color display and an ultraviolet source.